


The King and the Lionheart

by Animefan09



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: He touched his cheek with a gentle flutter and great ease. He wiped the tear that peaked in his sapphire, moon eyes and press his hand in his ravenous hair that somehow look like a dark, blue mist. He wondered if time would hold still if he took his bearings in or would time collapse on them like before. The war was never over the Warriors of Light that also including their, his, King of Light. He pressed his chapped lips on his king and began to melt away again.





	The King and the Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Need more of these two, lol. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Do not own Final Fantasy nor the characters.

Squall gripped the sheets and hover over the man underneath him. Noctis face turn bright red with lust and embarrassment. His clothes were wrinkly and loss due to being pushed on top of the bed. Squall sucked in a breath and tried to calm himself before he did something rash. He tugged his black shirt up and pull his glove up to touch his skin with his. He lightly trace his stomach with his finger. He recorded how Noctis push up to feel more of his lingering touches and the gasping sound that was filled with want.

He raked his hand towards the pinkish nipple and press downward to get more panting noises. He heard the moaning and gasping of pleasure. Squall can’t remember how they got here and when the feelings came unbearable to suppress underneath the cool demeanor of his, but all he does remember is them talking about Noctis’s crush on Cloud, and him yelling at him to stop mentioning Cloud to him. Then, one thing lead to another and here he was kissing him and touching him with sexual desire that could no longer hold.

Noctis pull his shirt off to give him more access of his skin ship. The pale skin glimmered in the moonlight and gave off a radiating grace that could only seen in fictional books. Squall took off his shirt in haste and heard a breathe being sucked in. He smirked with a smug ego that basically said everything about himself. He was quickly pulled down with a feverish kiss that spilled with a thunderous and lighting of ecstasy. He felt pressure in his lower region that wanted to be release.

Squall return the kiss that came with a growl that echoed in the room. He felt a pleasure in his throat that slink inside when he open it towards his invader. They clashed their tongues in a heated fashion that basically had no limits whatsoever. Noctis gave a mewing sound that could describe as a purr. He gripped the ravenous hair and tugged it. Noctis moaned louder and press his thigh between Squall’s legs. Squall gasp in pleasure and let Noctis dominated his mouth with the others’ tongue. He press closer to his king in hope to be even closer than anything on this world.

His chest touch the man’s chest; he felt Noctis’s heartbeat that felt like a hummingbird’s wings. Noctis wrapped his legs around Squall’s waist to bring them closer than before. He started to grind his lower region into Squall’s hard penis. Squall broke the kiss in order to breathe after he felt the pressure being released slowly. His pants is going to have a wet spot now, at least he won’t be alone. He felt the grinding picking its pace, so he lift him up; therefore, he be straddling his lap. Noctis tighten his hold on Squall’s waist and continue his actions. Although, he realizes that it didn’t help his hardening member.

Squall notice this and started to unbutton his pants and Noctis’s pants. He quickly took them off including his own. Now, there was less clothing for them. He started to trail kisses on his neck while he was grinding into him. He bit into his neck and suck the pale, tender flush that was reddening by every sucking motion that was made. He lean in as Noctis was leaning back to give him more access to his exposed skin as he was continued his motions.

Squall licked his collar bone, which made Noctis even harder by doing so, and traced it all way down to his right perky nipple that was pinker than ever due to their actions of right now. He put the nipple into his mouth and suck it to hear the delicious moaning of the man he was currently fucking.

“Squall~”  
“Hmmm?”  
“I want you~”  
“Louder”  
“I WANT YOU!!”

He went frisky by hearing the begging of his crush. He remembered now; he remembered Noctis talking how it sucks that Cloud never pay any attention to him, and how Cloud saw him as a child. He started to cry with painful gleamer in his sapphire, moon eyes. He yelled at him that there was other people in the world that will fall in love with him. He yelled out insulting words about himself and said no one will love such a coward like him. He argued that he loved him and will never leave if he decided to choose someone other than him. Noctis had looked shock and blushed when he had confessed. It took few minutes before Noctis had kissed him and begged him to forgive him of being so blind. Which he did, he told him to think it over before starting something. It took Noctis a few hours before bargaining into his room and locking it. Then, he came sitting on top of his lap and begging to feel Squall’s love for him.

Squall push Noctis back onto the bed and tugged his boxer briefs and teased him by slowly stripping it off. He wiggle underneath getting impatient. He chuckled with a low, husky tone at the sight. He pull them off with ease and marveled at the sight. Noctis dripped in the moonlight itself with pale skin that could put the snow into shame. His pink nipples were not too much color but not too pale either. His hair was spread out onto the pillow and unmask his heavenly features of his face. His dark eyelashes were kissing his check and eyelid as he was avoiding the awe look that Squall showed on his face. His beauty was even more so once exposed to the night.

“Stop staring...”  
“Huh?”  
“It’s embarrassing...”  
He softly smiled at him,“don’t ever be embarrassed by this.”

He bent down to kiss his king’s stomach and started a trail to his inner thigh. He lifted the leg he currently traveling down and slightly nibble the tender flesh. Noctis covered his mouth to stop the sound that was about erupted into the room. Squall suck the flesh and then lick it. He heard a quiet gasping noise from Noctis. He pulled Noctis, by the waist, towards him and gripped his very hard penis and moved closer towards it. He put the leg that in the air already and placed it on his shoulder. He grabbed the other leg and wrapped it on his waist, which Noctis pressed closer to him. He lick the head of the member and wrapped his tongue on it.

Noctis moaned and grabbed the bed sheets tighter as he closed his eyes to enjoy the pleasures of the feeling of relief. Squall throats the whole length of the cock and sucks on it with yearning. He dreamt of throating this man for years. He masturbated to those sexual dreams of Noctis and him. He began building up speed as he goes back and forth with his head while using his tongue to create friction despite his mouth already being hot.

“Oh six! Squall!! Fuck more!”

He grabbed Noctis’s ass to get more of him inside his mouth. He felt a pair of hands in his brown thick hair that pulled him closer. He suck and push his tongue harder and picked up speed to create more friction and momentum. He heard moaning, cursing, panting breathes of pleasure from Noctis. He felt Noctis’s hips rolling and going up and down. Inside his mouth he felt his penis hitting the bottom and roof of his mouth. He almost gagged but continue his work. He heard a gasping noise of excitement and erotic moaning.

“Aahhh~ I’m coming, Squall! Spoil me more!!”

He would gladly do just that for him it was all he thought of doing. He pushed more into the muscle and gently scrapped his teeth on the head of the penis. Noctis arched his back due to enjoying the action that Squall did. Squall felt the hot fluid in his that tasted salty yet sweet at the same time. He slurp the liquid into his throat and slowly taking the cock out. He stopped mid way and licked the head to grab more cum of his king. Once he lick it clean of any cum, he took it out. He untangle Noctis’s legs around him, and he looked down to see what his king reaction.

Noctis was panting heavily and flushed red like a raspberry. He pick himself and lean into Squall and licked a small dribble of cum by his mouth. Squall blushed at Noctis bold action and raise his eyebrows in shock of what he was doing next. Noctis had gone on all fours and stuck his ass in the air for Squall to use. He looked behind his shoulder with a mischievous and lustful glint in his eyes.

“I like doggy style too. You know?”  
“Hphm, you mean lion style?”  
He smirked,“I am pretty sure it’s doggy.”

He frown in confusion, and he thought what he meant by that. Then, he swear under his breath and snarled at Noctis. Cloud likes wolfs, and he has a crush on said blonde headed man.

“You son of a bitch. You in for it now.”  
“I was planning on that.”

He grabbed his waist and pushed his still harden penis into his ass. He heard Noctis gasp due to his length and smirk. He thrust into him with great force. He heard him moaning his name out loud with such joy behind. He blushed at the tone and refocus on pleasuring himself right now. He pushed his ass into him and thrust harder. Every thrust got harder and every moan he went faster to ensure that Noctis was saying his name and not Clouds’. He heard a loud and undeniable moan that came from Noctis.

“Aahhh~! Right there! You’re hitting it, S-Squall!”

He tilted his position a little and started to hit his orgasm. He heard louder moaning and felt Noctis shaking and all. Noctis panting and moans were heavier and louder than ever before, and he did that.

“Fuck! Harder!”

He gripped his waist and pushed it towards him. He rock the bed when he went harder on his thrusting. He felt his muscles tightening around his member. He felt Noctis’s arms and legs buckle under him, and both of them fell onto the bed while Squall thrusting got faster and harder as he got close. He realizes that Noctis was getting too loud of his moaning, so he quickly covered his mouth with his hand while the other was giving him handjob. As he was fasting his pace with the handjob, the bed was shaking and squeaking with the amount of force it was receiving.

“Fuck, Noct! Tell me when to come!”

Noctis lick his hand to come. He felt himself releasing himself into him. The hot liquid came out into the widen hole of his ass and some came out onto the bed sheets. He felt hot fluid on his hand with was now covered in his king’s cum. He pulled out of Noctis and let go of his mouth. He gasp for air and turn over to see Squall’s flushed face that was covered in sweat just like his and their bodies. Squall wiped his hand on the dirty bed sheets and lay himself next to Noctis. He turn his side and saw Noctis looking at him with a loving smile that was for him. He cuddled up closer towards him and breathed out a huff next to his ear. It sent out shivers down his spin, and he watched his king, his crush, his love, and his best friend giving him the tender look he had ever seen on him that only showed looking at Cloud and now him.

“I love you, Squall. It took me awhile, but I’m here.”  
“What about Cloud?”  
“I still love him, but I...” he scrunched up his face to choose the right words.  
He shook his head,“no need to explain...I understand.”  
“Thank you, I mean it,”   
“I know,” he chuckled with his eyes filled with nothing of love and loyalty for his king.

He cradle him in his arms and waited for Noctis breath to even out. Once the breathing was steady as a raining dripping down into a river, he let himself fall into a peaceful slumber as well.


End file.
